Various techniques using gestures as interfaces have been developed.
National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2012-528405 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a method including a step of detecting and translating an orientation in which an input device is currently operated and transitions between a plurality of orientations of the input device, wherein the input device comprises a hand-held housing that includes a processor, a step of automatically controlling selection of an input mode of the plurality of input modes in response to the orientation and the transitions, and a step of controlling a three-space object coupled to the gestural control system according to the input mode. Patent Literature 1 further discloses that the detecting uses optical tracking and that the method includes step of tracking at least one tag connected to the input device.